The Gem of your Heart
by InscribedBeauty
Summary: They don't care about you. Honestly you're beginning to realize that they never really fucking did. But it's fine, what do they matter to you? They're all just flies, dirty, filthy, useless flies that never did anything for you and never will. Amporacest fic. TW: Cutting. Dedicated to my lovely Kayla, whom wanted some Amporacest.


_They don't care about you._

Honestly you're beginning to realize that they never really fucking _**did.**_ But it's fine, what do they matter to you? They're all just flies, dirty, filthy, _useless_ flies that never did anything for you and never will.

These are your thoughts on your way back to your hive. You're done being the thing of their jokes and their endless, _horrible_ teasing. You're. Done. When you walk inside, you look around to see if anyone's around, no one is, of course. When you're certain no one decided to pay you a visit, you walk to your nutrition block and grab a knife from the drawer. You then proceed to slump onto the floor, and slash it across your arm a few times. You stare in disgust at the purple blood that begins to ooze from you. If anyone asks, you'll just say you got in a fight. They'll either believe you or laugh and call you a try hard, same old same old. Same old pathetic Cronus. Same old asshole "friends". You drop the knife and pull your knees up to your chest, resting your head on them you begin to cry, violet tinted tears trailing down your cheeks at the same pace as the blood on your arms. _**Painfully slow.**_ You wish you had friends you could trust, friends you could laugh with. The closest thing you have to that is Damara, and you can barely understand her English. You hear a stirring upstairs and fuck, you're caught. Your lusus rushes in and stares curiously at the blood. Concern crosses his seahorse face, but you wave him off, telling him a simple "I got in a fight, don't worry." Of course, the wavering sound of your cries is easily passed off as your usual voice. Both your lusus and your voice are more reasons for everyone else to seem to despise you.

As soon as your lusus leaves the room, at the resquest of you bandaging your arm, which you begrudgingly obliged to doing. Bandage securely in place, you make your way to your hygiene block and begin working on your hair. You wash the grease out and are left with a mess of wet hair sticking to your skin. Just as you begin towelling it off, you hear a voice from the doorway utter out an uncertain sounding "Cro?"

_Fuck._

It's Eridan.

_Fuck._

He's gonna ask about the bandage.

_Fuck._

You don't wanna lie to him.

_God fucking damnit._

You don't want him to worry.

You turn towards him, in an attempt to be smooth and cool you lean against the counter, forcing a bored expression. He doesn't buy it. Letting your facade fall, you quirk a brow. "What do you want Eri? I'm busy." You pose it like a question, but it comes out more like a demand. He glares at you, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and flipping you the bird nonchalantly, which you return. He shrugs off your question, lounging in the doorframe. "I was just checkin' to see what you're doin' is all." You roll your eyes at that, there's no way he came here just to do that. Either he wants something or he wants to vent out his problems, which you willingly let him do. The two of you have developed a bit of a system, you've had it since he was much younger. You fight like human siblings, sure. You also tease each other and piss each other off like human siblings. And though everyone seems to despise you, _he_ doesn't. He never has. The system between you two usually involves him coming to talk to you, you letting him vent, him crying, you carrying him to his room, and finally him passing out.

"Seriously, Eridan, what do you want?" You question him again but he just stares at your arm, raising a ringed finger to point at the bandage. "What's that?" You don't want to tell him, so you pull the asshole card, "It's a bandage." "I fuckin' know that much, Cro, why is it there?" "To do it's job." "And that is?" Deciding you've had enough of his questions, you push past him, storming off to your room. Of course, the little shit follows you, why wouldn't he? When you slam the door closed and slump against the wall, he enters, slipping the door closed and silently dropping next to you. You jerk away from him, but he simply wraps his arms around your waist. You let him hug you, and end up curling around him seeing as you are much larger. Neither of you say anything for a while, but you don't need to. _He knows what you go through._ Without so much as a warning, he breaks the silence, mumbling out a simple "I don't hate you." It causes you to flinch a bit, and you don't realize you've been crying until a sob wracks through you.

He sits up a bit, and gives you a look. You quirk a brow, and he simply leans closer, pressing his lips shyly against yours. This is another part of your relationship no one knows about, and the two of you don't even know what to call it. Usually, you instigate the kissing, but you let him take control of this one. His hands raise up to cup your cheeks, and his thumbs brush away the tears still streaming. He works his way onto your lap, and his tongue flicks out against his bottom lip. You're hesitant, but you soon open your mouth for him, and he slides his tongue in along yours. Kissing Eridan has always been a secret love of yours, especially the way he seems so unsure about it. The kiss doesn't last entirely long, and soon he's pressing his lips to the skin of your neck. He's always claimed your skin tastes better than your lips, and you claim it's the cigarettes.

Soon you have an array of marks down your neck, and you figure it's _your turn. _Easing him back on the floor, you pull his scarf up, winding it around his arms. The two of you have never went all the way before, but nothings stopping you now. You slip your hands under his shirt, and run them up his chest slowly, feeling as much of his chest as you can. When you have his shirt up past him collarbone, you lean down and begin to bite at it, causing him to gasp and squirm. Lowering one of your hands, you begin palming him through his ridiculous pants, drawing more gasps and sighs from him. You leave a vast trail of bruises and bitemarks along his neck and shoulders, trailing some down to his chest. These places can all be easily covered, you make sure of that. When you feel him begin rutting against your hand, you pull it away, dancing it across the top of his pants for a moment before sliding it under his waistband, fingers brushing against his bulge in the process. If you had known he was this eager, you would have done this a long time ago.

You begin tearing his pants off, because holy fuck are you eager. When you finally get his off, you begin working at your own. He sits himself up a bit, looking disheveled and eager. He reaches his bound fingers forward in an attempt to help you, and after a moment or so of fumbling, he has your pants open. You sit back and wink at him, causing his face to flush a deep shade of violet, fins fluttering out of sheer excitement and fear.

Easing himself onto your lap seems to be a bit difficult for him with the lack of hands, but he eventually does it. The two of you are in the middle of a rather open mouthed kiss, and you're lining yourself up with his entrace when he stops, pulls back, and looks you dead in the eye. You're just about to ask what's wrong when he blurts it out. "Do you love me?"

_Wow that caught you off guard._

Your jaw drops a bit and he looks really nervous and insecure. You knew this would be his first time, but you didn't think it was a big deal for him. After a moment or two of floundering in your thoughts, you nod, leaning forward to press a few kisses and other affections to his cheeks in an attempt to reassure him. When he doesn't seem reassured, though, you speak up. "Yes, I do, trust me I really do princess." He scrunches his nose up at the nickname, but you know he understands the teasing. When he finally gives you the go ahead, you push in slowly, easing your way in so you cause him as little pain as possible. You wait for him to adjust, and surprisingly in a matter of minutes he's rocking his hips against yours, letting out small pants and groans. You wrap your arms around his waist and rock up against him. Leaning back until your back touches the floor, you uncurl your legs and rest your hands on his hips, letting him work at his own pace. His bound hands are on your shirt, balling it up as he throws his head back and lets a shiver run through him and holy fuck he's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. You're near your end when you feel him rock faster, and holy shit is this amazing. You must've started rambling as usual, because he leans down to kiss you, silencing whatever nonsense was pouring from your mouth. He moans a little louder than usual against your lips, and you twitch.

_You're almost there._

_You can't take much more._

"_**HOLY FUCKING SHIT SON OF A-"**_

You climax, filling him up deeply and he's not far behind, his purple essence spilling up onto your shirt. You undo the scarf around his wrists and he raises himself shakily, collapsing onto the floor beside you. You let out a small laugh as you notice he's dozing off, struggling to catch your breath, You begin reaching over to pull his cape over him. You notice he has a ring on every finger except his heart finger, _the finger your love's ring goes on._

Rising from your spot on the floor, you strip your shirt off and begin rummaging through your drawers. After much searching, you pull out a small box, containing your own set of rings much like his own. You set them all on the floor infront of you and examine each of them.

Picking one that's not as flashy as the others, you raise it to the light, examining the small tanzanite stone. You quickly put the rest back in the box and put it back in the drawer from which it came. Settling back onto the floor in a fresh pair of boxers, you reach for his hand, gently slipping the ring onto the heart finger of your "princess". You press a kiss to it before finally dozing off beside him.

_**After a few hours you hear him gasp at the ring and you smile in your sleep.**_


End file.
